


Rest Stop

by DickBaggins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming In Pants, M/M, Oral Fixation, Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DickBaggins/pseuds/DickBaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traffic is backed up but Sam knows how to help his brother pass the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest Stop

The only things Sam wants from the shitty rest stop convenience store, the only things that look even remotely _edible_ are the bananas, the cherry Twizzlers and the low-salt pretzel rods and it isn’t like he does it on purpose. It isn’t his fault that Dean’s been fucking obsessed with his mouth lately.

Dean rolls his eyes when Sam unpeels the banana but keeps side-eyeing him anyway. Traffic is all stopped up on the exit so soon Dean’s doing nothing but staring, watching Sam very plainly fellating the banana. That’s on purpose since they’re in for a wait and he means to teach Dean a lesson, really means to, something about patience that very nearly goes out the window once Dean growls, “Stop or go, Sammy,” and curls a hand around Sam’s collar to tug him over. Sam drops the banana in favour of Dean’s hand, clutching him tight around the wrist and sinking his mouth down around Dean’s thick index finger and back up twirling his tongue, gathering the next finger and repeating.

He keeps going until Dean’s practically drooling, tongue poking out one corner of his mouth, palming at the hard line of his dick in his jeans while he’s gone wide-eyed at Sam. It’s pretty hard to resist that but Sam manages for a while with his eyes shut and his hands busy, one undoing his jeans and tugging his cock out so Dean can watch him get all-the-way hard, and the other squeezing tight around Dean’s wrist because Dean is trying his damnedest to get loose. And ordinarily, Sam lets him win but there’s the lesson, so he slides his tongue hard against the groove where Dean’s fingers meet, flutters the tip of it over the ends of Dean’s fingers and, eventually, opens his eyes to stare right at Dean while he moans loud, a little needy, and finally starts jerking off in earnest.

Dean only flutters his eyes down to Sam’s busy hand for a second because _that mouth is perfect_ , gone spit-slick and tight, all clever tongue and hollow cheeks and shiny pinkness, lips puffing up from all the hard work he’s doing. Dean can practically feel it on his dick and when Sam moans again, low and almost surprised while he pistons his hips, fucks his hand, when Sam starts putting on the real show, Dean one-hands the steering wheel, turns the car into the empty next lane and parks them right back at the rest stop.

Dean grabs clumsy for Sam with his newly freed hand, tangles it rough in his hair and shoves Sam down and Sam does not disagree, not since Dean’s dick is leaking through his jeans and he can see it, can even taste it when he opens his mouth wide against the denim. He breathes hot and steady against Dean’s trapped dick, moans against it, jams his tongue hard against the ever-dampening fabric and Dean loses it quick, garbles out nonsense and tries to pull Sam back for a second, fingers snagging viciously in his long hair but ending up useless and limp when he jerks up all frantic, nothing but a white hot sear everywhere on his skin while he comes in his jeans against his brother’s awful teasing mouth.

Sam laughs against the mess, presses his tongue against the barely softening-ridge one last time to get a taste, and then he sits up, hand still fisting tight around his own cock, grinning red-faced at Dean while he goes back to absently sucking off the banana, eyeing the back with the rest of his snacks and trying to decide if he should tackle the pretzels, the licorice, or his brother’s dick next.


End file.
